


Give And Take

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Well, if it works, he supposed ...





	Give And Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



The sound of angry yelling in Macedonian caught Marth's attention. 

Skirting around two tents, he was nearly run down by Minerva, who favoured him with an exasperated glance before stalking away. She looked ready to fight; he could guess why. Better to keep on going and -- ah, there he was --

Michalis gave Marth a predatory smile and didn't bother to hide the stripes on one sharp cheekbone. Marth blinked.

"Again?"

"Of course."

Marth opened his mouth -- he hated to see them fight -- but Michalis cut him off.

"Show some damned spine. It's the only way you get both of us."


End file.
